1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy-saving housing including residential housing or various facilities including gymnasiums, hospitals, convenience stores, and the like, which are high in airtightness and heat insulation, and can suppress loads on air conditioners, realize comfortable indoor temperatures and humidity conditions, and realize healthy living and working spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional housing, air conditioning is carried out for each room by heating systems and cooling systems installed in each room. Therefore, such housing requires costs for heating and cooling each room, and imposes a burden on human bodies due to increased differences in temperature between rooms with air-conditioning and rooms without air-conditioning.
Therefore, recently, housing with a floor heating device for heating the whole housing to reduce the differences in temperature between rooms has spread, Furthermore, in order to increase efficiency of the floor heating and cooling systems and achieve energy-savings, energy-saving housing has also spread which is high in airtightness and heat insulation, and has a programmed ventilation system, which has detailed programs for an air inlet and an air outlet and forcibly exchanges indoor air with fresh air.
As recent energy-saving housing, “energy-saving health-improving housing, wherein an energy-saving health-improving layer, which is comprised of a heat insulating layer, airtight dampproofing layer, and charcoal layer, and has both energy-saving performance and health-improving performance, is provided inside the structures of the walls, ceilings, and floors of the rooms facing the outside air in a wooden house, an air ventilation system to which an indoor air circulation type heat exchanger and a health-improving duct with a charcoal layer are attached are mounted as an air conditioning system, and a wood-framed triple glass sash is attached to a fixture facing the outside air”, has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1999-200646 (hereinafter, referred to as Art A), and in addition, “energy-saving housing which is comprised of walls, floors, and ceilings using 200 mm glass wool, and provided with a heat exchanging type mechanical ventilation for ventilating air in the housing” (hereinafter, referred to as Art B) or the like has been disclosed.
However, conventional energy-saving housing has the following problems.
In Arts A and B, since glass wool is used for heat insulators for walls or the like, the gap between the inner wall and outer wall cannot be completely filled with the heat insulator made from glass wool, so that a gap remains, and since there is a phenomenon in that the heat insulator made from glass wool sags, the gap increases with the elapse of time and the heat insulating effect cannot be maintained for a long period of time. Furthermore, the heat insulator made from glass wool is insufficient in the heat insulating effect as a heat insulator since air moves inside the heat insulator. Therefore, even if floor heating devices are installed in the energy-saving health-improving housing of Art A and the energy-saving housing of Art B, heat leaks from walls, gaps, and openings, so that efficient indoor heating cannot be obtained, and in particular, in the case where the housing is multistoried, heating systems are required for each floor in the present arts.